


Woven in Writing

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Even recieves a surprise update from an absentee Terra





	Woven in Writing

**Author's Note:**

> I completely fell off the bandwagon for all of the things but I managed to get two things for this done so here you go!  
> This one's small but the other's longer ^_^

Even smiled down at the piece of paper that had been delivered to him a few moments before, eyes roaming the words slowly, taking in each sloped letter and the feeling of solid warmth that seemed to rise from the page.

Terra’s handwriting was a lovely sight to behold after the week within word from the younger man, Even had of course been busy himself, there was so much that required his attention that he didn’t often have time to miss the other often. But the slight tremble in the printed words from where the other had been growing more tired as time drew on when he’d written the letter to him fostered something warm and curling in his chest, feelings he’d missed keenly without even knowing it.

Even had been very surprised when the letter was delivered, he hadn’t been expecting one and none of the others had gotten one, there was something oddly pleasant about being the only one the young man had thought to write to. But that might have been his pride getting in the way again, and he’d experienced enough at the hand of that to last him a lifetime.

He stamped the feelings down as well as he could, though he was not entirely successful, and finished the letters at Terra’s warm farewell as assurance that he’d be returning soon, folding the letter and tucking it back into the envelope that smelt a bit like rich soil.

He couldn’t allow himself to become too distracted by the absent Terra, there was a number of things that required his attention and he wasn’t going to let anything fall into suffrage because of his own distraction.


End file.
